AkuRoku Day 2010
by MelodyStarz
Summary: Axel and Roxas are best friends who do almost everything together. What happens when Roxas asks Axel if he can come over to his house for the first time?  Warning: Contains Sexual Themes


Hello! This is my first story posted on FanFiction, so I hope you like it! This is also my first time writing an AkuRoku sex scene, so please don't be too harsh with me.

* * *

About ten years ago, Roxas met Axel. It happened when a six-year-old Roxas fell on the sidewalk and left and large scrap on his knee. He cried and whimpered silently, hoping that no one would hear him. Boys didn't cry, but girls did. He held his knee close to his chest and let the tears take their course. Because of all the crying, he didn't even notice a red-headed boy standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Roxas looked up and saw the red-headed eight-year-old looking down at him with a sympathetic look. The blonde quickly began to wipe away the tears, but more took their place.

"I…I hurt my knee." Roxas said, looking at the large, red gash.

The red-head got down on his knees and said, "Can I see it?"

Roxas willingly moved his knee so the older one could have a better look. The red-head touched it as gently as he could, but the blonde whimpered.

"It stings…"

"Jeez, you really beat yourself up. C'mon. Let me get you home so your mom can take care of you. Does it hurt too much to walk?"

Roxas shook his head and stood up, slightly limping as they walked.

"By the way, I'm Axel Bernard. I just moved into the city."

Roxas smiled and said, "I'm Roxas Laurent."

And that was how Roxas and Axel became best friends.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were almost always together. They always had lunch with each other every day at school, they attended football games, they went to each other's birthday parties, and almost anything you could possibly think of. Roxas was even with Axel when he got his tear shaped tattoos under his eyes.

They also knew a lot about each other. Axel knew that Roxas' favorite color was blue, his father was a lawyer while his mother was a classic stay-at-home mom, and he wanted to major in writing in college. Roxas knew that Axel liked the color black, his family had a rather nice fortune, his mother had passed away almost a year after he moved into town, and he wasn't sure what to study in college.

When Roxas was sixteen and Axel was eighteen, on the last day of school, Roxas asked a certain question during lunch time.

"Hey, Axel, can I spend the night at your house?" Roxas said while sitting down on one of the seats on the bleachers that surrounded the large football field.

Axel leaned against the railing, raising an eyebrow, and said, "Maybe. Why?"

"I don't know. You always come to my house, and I've never even been to your house."

It was true. Axel always came to Roxas' house for his parties, but Axel always rented a space at the local part for his own parties.

"I don't know…" Axel muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, just this once? I won't be a bother." Roxas was practically begging, which caused Axel to laugh.

"Okay, fine." Axel had given up, chuckling softly. "You can spend the night. We can drive by your house and you can pick up some extra clothes or whatever the hell you need. But, please, don't be too surprised by what you see."

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Roxas smirked at Axel and said, "Great. See you after school!" He proceeded to walk away, leaving Axel alone.

The red-head laughed silently to himself and muttered, "He's too cute."

* * *

_"Happy Summer to all the students of Twilight Town High School! We hope you all have a good summer break and make sure to stay out of trouble! Anyway, tonight is the big meteor shower everyone's been talking about, so you don't want to miss it. Now, here's Katy Perry's 'California Gurls'."_

Axel pressed the off button on the radio and said, "God, I hate that song. They play it too much."

Roxas, who sat in the passenger's seat, said, "You seem to always hate the most popular thing."

Axel chuckled and turned the wheel while saying, "Well, it gets annoying after awhile."

When the school day had ended, Roxas had called his mom and asked if he could stay over at Axel's house. Being the kind woman she was, she said yes. So, Axel drove Roxas over to his home so he could pick up a few things that he would need. He didn't need much, just pajamas, a change of clothes and toiletry. After they left his house, ten minutes later, they had started their conversation about excessively-played music.

"So how much further to your house?" Roxas asked.

"It's on the other side of town. Just another twenty minutes."

"You must live in a really nice house. The other side of town usually is home to the more wealthy families."

"Yeah…I guess my house is nice…"

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Roxas broke the silence. "So, are you going to stay up late to watch the meteor shower? I heard it will be pretty awesome."

Axel just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess I'll watch it if you will."

Roxas blushed softly and looked down at his lap. "Well…don't do anything you don't want to do."

"Nah, I'll watch it. It's a once in a lifetime chance. Like you said, it'll probably be pretty awesome." Axel smiled at him. "Anyway, we're almost there."

Soon, they were driving along a road with large homes scattered about. The houses all looked different and unique. Large driveways, odd shaped windows, and even the colors. Some houses were blue, some were red, and some were even yellow. The yards were bright shades of green and small gardens grew around the edges of the houses, adding so much color to the neighborhood.

"Is this where your house is?" Roxas asked, peering out the window with enthusiasm like a child looking at a new toy.

"Are you that excited?" Axel chuckled. "No, it's a little bit further down."

Roxas sighed and looked straight forward, waiting for Axel's home to finally appear. He was becoming so impatient, but he tried to bare with the drive.

There were less and less houses as they kept driving forward. They finally came to the point where there were no houses around and all that was left was grass and trees. About five minutes later, they came to a large, iron fence with a fancy 'B' designed into it. Roxas stared in awe. He had never seen a gate that big ever! He looked over at Axel who had a very bored look on his face.

He brought the car to a slow stop and opened the window. He leaned out and punched a few numbers into a keypad that was attached to a tan color wall. It beeped, signaling that the code was correct and the gate began to slowly open. Once it was opened all the way, Axel drove forward.

Then, they saw Axel's house. But, it wasn't really a house. It was a mansion! It was almost bigger than their high school. It was painted a light tan color and it had many windows.

Roxas' mouth was wide open. "T-this is your house? I knew you're family had a small fortune, but…I never would have even imagined this!"

Axel smirked slightly and said, "I told you not to be too surprised. That small fortune is actually kind of a big fortune. My father is the founder of a lot of the country's top hospitals."

"Jeez! Why didn't you mention this before? This is amazing!"

"Because I know so many people would be my friend just because my family has a lot of money."

Roxas' eyes widened a bit. "Oh…" he muttered.

"But, I know you're not like that." Axel said, patting Roxas' shoulder gently. "I just didn't feel comfortable mentioning it, that's all. You're a trustworthy friend, so don't worry. So, let's forget about that and get your stuff in the house."

Roxas smiled and picked up his sac, throwing it onto his shoulders and getting out of the car. They walked up to the huge door that looked too heavy to open, but Axel opened it with ease.

Sure, the outside of the house was impressive, but the inside was spectacular! They foyer, that they had just entered, had gleaming, white walls with a white tiled floor to match it. To the left of them was an opened entrance to the living room and to the right were three doors all lined in a row. A large stair case with tan carpeting stood on the opposite side of the room and ascended in two directions. Over all, it was unbelievable amazing.

Axel walked forward, but then looked back at Roxas, who was looking at everything. The red-head chuckled and said, "Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?"

Roxas looked at his friend and scurried after him. They walked up the large staircase and turned down the left hallway when they reached the top. The walls of the hallway were painted a cream color and had tiny, black leaves painted at the bottom and the floor had a bronze carpet. There were doors all in a row, each the same color auburn.

They came to the last door at the very end of the hallway. Unlike the other doors, this one was painted black. Axel opened the door and revealed a large bedroom. The walls were all light red and the floor had white, fuzzy carpet. On the left side of the room was a huge bed with black covers and white pillows. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with a view of the front area of the house, and a window seat was perched underneath the window. To the right side of the room were two doors that appeared to be closet doors.

"You can just take off your shoes by the door and set your bag on the bed." Axel said sitting down on the window seat. Roxas obeyed and took his tennis shoes off, then tossed his bag onto the extravagant bed.

"So…" Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"…So?" Axel said, leaning against the window. "Is it not to your expectations?" He smirked at the last comment.

"It's really cool." The blonde said while looking around.

"'Cool?' Very nice description, Rox." He chuckled.

"Ok, truthfully," Roxas said as he sat down next to Axel. "I think it's the most amazing house I have ever seen."

"Now you're going a bit over board."

"No, really, I…think it's really nice."

Axel smirked and said, "Well thank you, Roxas, for that very nice comment."

Roxas laughed a lightly punched Axel. "Shut up. I mean it."

"I know you do. But maybe you're a bit too nice for your own good."

* * *

Had three hours really passed since they arrived at Axel's house? It felt so much shorter than that. Within the amount of time, Axel had given a complete tour of the house for Roxas, and got something to eat from the kitchen. For a family that possibly had enough money to buy another mansion in France, they didn't have much fancy cuisine lying around. The only thing they ate was reheated pizza.

After they had finished, they went back to Axel's room and hung out for a bit, talking about anything they could think of (which, unfortunately, wasn't much).

Around seven o'clock, Roxas said, "Um, I need to use the restroom. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Down the hall, last door on the left."

Roxas followed the directions and wound up in the place he was looking for. After he relieved himself, he stared at himself in the mirror, whispering, "Ok, doing good so far. Haven't made a fool of myself yet. God, I don't want to look stupid in front of him."

Truthfully, Roxas was actually very nervous. Even though Axel was his best friend, he truly liked him a lot. He always so calm around him usually, but just the thought of being in his house made his heart beat 15 miles and minute. But why was he acting like this now? Was he really that nervous? It was so odd.

After he had calmed himself down, he went back into Axel's room, but found that he was gone. "Axel?" Roxas said aloud.

He found a single piece of paper with lying on the window seat. It read:

_'Sorry. Had to swim. Meet me at swimming pool. Down stairs, blue door on left.'_

"He has a swimming pool? What doesn't he have?" Roxas muttered to himself.

He walked barefoot down the extravagant staircase and saw the blue door exactly on his left. He opened the door and saw a large swimming pool. What really made Roxas' eyes widen was the huge fish tank that took up the whole, right wall. Many exotic fish swam around the tank, not even taking notice to the outside. On the other side of the wall were four, large windows that showed the night sky with each and every star, adding to the enchantment of the room. The only light in the entire room was a blue tinted light bulb in the fish tank, which made the whole area feel like it was under water.

Roxas walked in and stared at the fish with his mouth slightly agape. He barely even noticed Axel swim over to the shallow end where Roxas stood nearby. "So, you like it?" the red-head asked, placing his crossed arms on the edge of the pool and rested his chin.

Roxas looked over at him, then walked to the edge of the pool and sat near the area where the stairs that led into the water were. "It's…magical…" he said quietly.

Axel smiled at him and said, "You want to come in?"

"Nah, I don't have a swim suit. I'll just watch," he said while shaking his head. "So, why did you have to swim? Is it something important?"

Axel smiled sadly, saying, "When my mom was still alive, every night during summer, we would go swimming together, just the two of us. She loved the way the light in the fish tank illuminated the room at night. I would always ask her why she liked it so much, and she always said exactly what you just said. 'It's just magical'.

"After she died, I made it a tradition to swim every night during summer. It makes me feel like I'm with her again. So…that's why."

Roxas had a shocked look on his face, but then looked away. "I'm sorry…"

Axel laughed silently and said, "Don't worry about. I knew you would ask anyway. So, you sure you don't want to swim. I don't mind if you swim in your clothes…or naked."

Roxas' face was a bright blush and stuttered, "Y-you're so weird!"

"Well, I'm being honest." Axel said.

He moved in front of Roxas and gently took his hand into his own. Roxas' blush grew even deeper. "W-what are you-"

Suddenly, without warning, Axel pulled him right into the water, so hard, in fact, that they splashed water everywhere. Roxas, who was floating beneath the surface, felt bubbles travel past his face and blind his vision for a moment. He brought his head out of the water and wiped his face. "What the hell, Axel?" he shouted.

He looked up at the red-head and realized that Axel was slowly getting closer to him. Then, he felt a soft pair of warm lips against his. His eyes were wide from the sudden contact, but he slowly shut them and kissed back. At this moment, he was glad that they were both standing in the shallow end because he didn't have to worry about kicking his legs to stay above the water.

Axel softly trailed his tongue along Roxas lips, wanting him to open his mouth. Roxas obeyed willingly and felt the warm tongue dive right in. He rubbed his tongue against Roxas' tongue, and then began to touch almost every spot in his mouth.

Axel gently pushed Roxas down onto one of the steps on the stairs so that they wouldn't have to stand anymore and then, he pulled away and trailed kisses along Roxas' jaw line. He moved to Roxas' ear and whispered huskily, "You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you like this."

"I…I didn't know you…were like this…" Roxas stuttered.

"Aren't you?" Axel said, his lips still near Roxas' ear.

"I…Yes…" He said hesitantly.

Axel smirked against his ear and whispered in a voice dripping with seduction, "Perfect."

Roxas' eyes widened and he whispered, "W-what are you…going to do?"

Axel moved away from his ear and looked straight into his eyes. "I'll only do what you want me to do."

Roxas was silent. He wanted to do...it? Not only that, but Axel actually liked him? It was so sudden, but…Roxas didn't care. Axel was holding him, caressing him in such a loving way. He loved Axel and he wanted to stay with him always.

"Please…take me…" Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled and kissed him with utter passion. Roxas placed his hands over Axel's cheeks while Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist. As the red-head let his tongue roam, touching and rubbing against Roxas' own tongue, a loud moan vibrated from the blonde's throat as the kiss became more powerful. Axel pulled away and trailed kisses along his neck, then bit a spot softly. He licked the red spot and continued to kiss him all over.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned.

Axel chuckled and began to lift Roxas' shirt up and he kissed the spots that were above the surface the surface of the water. He licked one of his nipples, gaining a whimper from Roxas, who shut his eyes from all of the strange yet wonderful feelings. "How adorable." Axel whispered.

"D-don't make fun of me." Roxas said.

"I'm not. I really mean it." Axel said, kissing his collarbone.

Roxas moaned again and said, "It feels good."

"We've barely even started yet." Axel chuckled. "Lift up your arms, Roxas."

Roxas did so and Axel slid of the shirt and tossed on the outside of the pool. He ran his fingers over the exposed chest, which caused Roxas to shiver. Axel kept sliding his fingers down his chest until they were under the surface. He brought his fingers down to the area between Roxas' legs and began to slide his fingers over his covered bulge. The blonde moaned at the fondling and bent his head back against the edge of the pool for support. "Oh, God…" he whispered.

Axel smiled and stopped his rubbing, causing Roxas' to moan in discomfort. He began to take off Roxas' shorts and then his boxers, placing them both next to the shirt. Then, he slipped off his own swimming trunks and put it with the pile of clothes. Roxas looked at Axel's erection in shock; it was so large (much larger than his own).

Axel lifted Roxas' leg so he could have a better angle at his entrance, and asked "Are you ready?"

Roxas' nodded, feeling butterflies shiver around in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was his erection wanting to release or if it was from just being nervous about what he was doing.

Axel lowly pressed erection forward into Roxas' entrance, to which the blonde made a pained sound.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Axel asked with a frightened tone in his voice.

It was surprising to Roxas that Axel sounded so scared, considering that Axel was acting so cool and calm earlier.

"Y-yeah…" he forced out, breathing deeply. "Keep going."

Axel did so and pushed forward gently. Roxas groaned again, not from the pain, but because of how good it felt. "Axel…" he moaned which caused Axel's stomach to feel tight.

Once Axel and submerged himself fully, he pulled back out slowly. Then, he brought himself back in, but a little bit quicker. He repeated this and kept going faster with each thrust and all the while, Roxas felt himself coming very close to his climax. Then, Roxas felt Axel hit a tender spot and the blonde cried out, breathing deeply. Axel felt the spot too and looked down at Roxas. The blonde's face was wet with sweat and tears. Then, Axel wiped the tears away and said, "It's ok. We're almost done."

"Axel…ah! A-xel…" Roxas stuttered.

Soon, Axel was starting to come close to his own climax when he moaned, "Roxas…"

The blonde stared up at Axel with partially shut eyes, and he came heavily. Axel also had his release and filled Roxas. He moaned loudly, "I love you!"

Roxas stared up with wide, teary eyes, then groaned loudly. "I love you too."

Then, Axel pulled out of him and sat on the step next to Roxas, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He kissed the top the blonde's head and said, "I love you so much."

Roxas leaned against his chest and whispered, "I know…"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Roxas saw outside the window a shooting star. "That's right…" Roxas muttered. "It's the meteor shower…"

Axel looked behind him and saw the second meteor soar through the sky. "Wow…" he chuckled. "It's kind of cool. Do you want to watch it?"

Roxas nodded and looked out the window. "Make a wish…" he whispered.

"No need." Axel said.

"Why?" Roxas said, looking up at him.

"I have you, don't I? I don't need to wish for anything else."


End file.
